He's a Genie in a Bottle
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: Set in "I Dream of Phoebe." What would have happened if Chris got turned into a genie? Written by the same author who wrote "Oh My Goddess and God"


**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

**a/n: just something I thought of while watching "I Dream of Phoebe" and was amused by the idea. I do know that it would not really work with the episode but I still felt the need to put it down.**

Chris watched as Phoebe clasped her hands together mid protest, blinking as she nodded her head once. His eyes widened as a loud thud greeted them from the sunroom.

"What was that?" He asked her before pushing past the genie making his way to the conservatory. They spotted Leo and Piper lying on the ground next to each other. "Oh no!"

Chris made his way over to them and set his face in an annoyed expression giving Phoebe an accusing glare. "They're sleeping. You tricked me."

"No, you made me wish for them to sleep together. And they're sleeping together." Phoebe laughed nervously pointing out her logic to her annoyed nephew. She jumped slightly as he snapped at her irritated.

"This is a mess. I've only got one more wish to sort this thing out, so if you don't mind..." He held up the bottle with a raised eyebrow. Phoebe argued back with him. Wasn't she supposed to be the aunt here?

"Oh, no, actually I do mind because Jinny could be here at any moment." But Chris ignored her.

"You know what? I'll summon you when she does." He retorted before holding the bottle back up again. "I command you back into the bottle."

"When I get out of this…" she started before the blue cloud of smoke swirled around her body absorbing itself into the top of the bottle. Chris rolled his eyes and growled in frustration as he set the bottle on the mosaic table glancing down at his mom and dad asleep on the ground. The argument at the front door barely caught his attention as the voices rose in volume.

"You're gonna break up with me over some flowers?" Richard's voice rose as he stared at Paige in disbelief.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's me or magic. You just have to choose one." Paige kept her tone calm as she crossed her arms. Richard stared at her in a torn expression as he continued to argue with her. She felt slightly guilty seeing him holding the roses that she refused to accept.

"You can't give me that kind of choice." He tried to reason.

"I just did."

"You wanna talk about dependencies, why are you always running off to be with your sisters?" His frustration showing in his voice as he indicated with his hand to the inside of the house. They both jumped as a loud crash came from the sunroom. Chris cried out, the sound of glass shattered before he landed with a thud.

"Wait here." Paige hurriedly ordered before running into the conservatory.

Chris felt the smoothness of the bottle slip from his hand when he landed on the ground. His ribs protested the movement as he pulled himself up after hitting the corner of the TV bureau. Paige ran to him staring at the three Arabian guards who were shouting at them. Chris staggered from the ground looking at the red head.

"Find the bottle, Phoebe's inside." He barely managed to tell her before he grabbed the lamp blocking the sword that was aimed for his head. Again the blade rushed down towards him causing Chris to raise the lamp once more jumping back as the attacker took a swipe at his chest.

Paige rushed to get the bottle, orbing out a second before another demon swung out in her direction. Reappearing from behind him she called out for the sword and shoved it into his stomach watching as he erupted in flames.

Chris brought the end of the lamp up connecting it with the demon's head before swinging it again hitting him across. The demon fell to the ground dropping his sword. Chris grabbed it and stabbed him with the blade not waiting to watch as the demon exploded in flames. His green eyes widened as he spotted Jinny moving over to pick up the bottle. There wasn't enough time to get to Phoebe before Jinny reached the bottle. Chris shouted out her name before he even knew what he was doing.

"Phoebe!"

Jinny jumped and formed a fireball in her hand glaring at him daring him to do it.

"I wish you free!"

"NO!" Jinny screeched as Chris felt the blue smoke swirl around him changing into a bright emerald green. His breath hitched as an invisible tug pulled him into the small space of the bottle. The brunette witch gasped as he landed hard on the plush floor of the bottle.

Jinny rushed to grab the bottle only to feel herself unwillingly be thrown across the conservatory by an invisible force. Richard walked over to the pink bottle lying on the ground with curiosity, an idea forming in his mind.

Phoebe levitated kicking the new demon that shimmered in behind Paige. Paige's attention was caught as she spotted Jinny stand up, a fireball in her hand. Acting quick she stabbed the demon and turned to the box of crystals on the table.

"Crystals!" Paige called orbing the blessed crystals from the box. "Circle!"

"Got her." Phoebe sighed as she moved next to Paige. Jinny scowled as the cage hissed at her the magical electric current prevented her from moving beyond the crystals.

"Welcome back." Paige smiled as she noticed her sister was out of the pantaloons and back in her normal clothes. Phoebe grinned as she felt her short brown hair instead of the itchy blonde wig. Stopping though Phoebe's face fell as she looked around.

"Chris?" She called out loud. Turning around Phoebe gapped as she saw Richard looking at the bottle quizzically before glancing up at them.

"Richard?" Paige began slowly advancing towards her boyfriend. Richard dematerialized leaving with the bottle, Chris still inside.

* * *

"You think these crystals can hold me?" Jinny challenged. As if to prove her point she reached out and touched the cage only for it to hiss again, the magical barrier illuminating a bright blue color.

"Nope, not for long." Paige sighed smugly crossing her arms. She raised an eyebrow as the demon continued to sneer at her. "That's why we're putting you back in your bottle."

"When I form my empire, the first thing I'm gonna do is rid the world of witches." Jinny explained venom licking every one of her words at Paige who shrugged at the threat.

"Oh, yeah? Well, when you're back in your bottle, the first thing I'm gonna do is put you in the microwave. Ha ha. How do you like that?" Without waiting for a reply Paige turned her back to Jinny and moved to the living room where Phoebe was placing a blanket over Leo and Piper.

"Think she can scare me." Paige snorted. "They're still asleep? Have you tried smelling salts?"

But Phoebe shook her head, "No, it won't work."

"What's wrong with them?" Paige sighed stretching her neck as she sat down on the armrest of the overstuffed love seat.

"It's…an extremely long story." Phoebe whispered as she stared at Piper and Leo. She missed the couple. They looked so right when they were like this.

"I don't know, why don't you give me the cliff notes version." Paige's voice interrupted her muses. "Come on, Pheebs. You and Leo and Chris have all been acting weird since before the demon attacked. What is going on?"

Phoebe bit her lip as she paced before turning to her sister clapping her hands together.

"Chris…might have made a wish."

"What?!" Paige felt her jaw drop as her sister smiled at her nervously.

"_Two _little wishes, maybe." Phoebe felt her shoulders deflate as she noticed Paige pinch the bridge of her nose before running a hand through her red locks.

"Great!" Paige calmed herself. Not only did she have to worry about Richard but now Chris! "What exactly were the two little wishes?"

"Well… the first one he didn't mean…" Phoebe began before Paige cut her off.

"Phoebe."

"For Leo's forgiveness." Phoebe saw Paige shrug that one off in consideration before giving her another pointed stare.

"And?"

"…For um…" Phoebe gave an over exaggerated motion to Leo and Piper only for Paige to turn her head in confusion. "You know…for Leo and Piper to…"

"GROSS!" Paige jumped up causing Phoebe to step back a bit as her sister started in disbelief and disgust. "Oh my god, that's sick! What is wrong with him? That's disgusting!"

"No, Paige…" Phoebe tried to interrupt her sister.

"He must be some creepy registered sex offender from the future." Paige continued to rant. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Pa...Pai...Paige." Phoebe tried again.

"Why aren't you grossed out as this as I am?"

"Because Chris is Leo and Piper's son!" Phoebe stomped her foot on the hardwood raising her voice.

"What?!" Paige stopped and stared at her. Phoebe nodded her head biting her lip again as Paige's eyes widened. "Chris is…This is so confusing."

Phoebe smiled sympathetically as she watched Paige sink back into the chair.

"And this has been such a long day."

Phoebe nodded as she sat on the table across from her.

"I know sweetie but we need to get the bottle back first. So let's orb to Richard's and…"

"No, he's, uh, he's crazy right now, he might hurt you, okay? I need to strip him of his powers. It's a whole thing." Paige rolled her eyes slightly as she felt the migraine coming from behind her skull.

"Alright, do you want me to make the potion?" Phoebe offered but Paige just shook her head.

"No, I should do it." Paige sighed before getting up. Phoebe nodded and watched as Paige made her way upstairs to make the potion that would strip Richard of his powers.

* * *

Chris groaned as he let his head fall back in annoyance.

"HELLO?!" He called again. With an impatient sigh Chris flexed his jaw as he tried not to look at himself. His legs that once were hidden by jeans were now covered in white pantaloons made of silk, a gold belt holding them to his hips. Again Chris tried to calm down as he ran his hands over his face, rolling his eyes at the rich emerald green vest that was had swirls of patterns made out of a gold colored thread, his bare chest revealed and his hair gelled back. He looked absolutely ridiculous.

Not only that but he was trapped in the bottle without knowing if the sisters were alright or even where he was. He knew if Jinny had gotten the bottle there would be no stopping her from making a wish.

"HEY!" He shouted again towards the opening of the bottle. "I know someone is out there! Hello!"

"I'm not ready for you yet." Richard's voice came as his eye appeared through the small opening causing Chris to jump slightly.

"Will you just let me the hell out of here!?" Chris yelled throwing his hands in the air relieved that it was the older witch who seemed to have gotten the bottle.

"Not yet." Richard's voice echoed into the bottle. Chris groaned as his fists slammed against his thighs. At least Jinny didn't have the bottle. That was good. But didn't Paige say that Richard was having issues with magic. If he was a friend he would have let Chris out by now, which he hadn't. The brunette witch confirmed that his current _master _was unstable.

"I know I have a book of wishes somewhere around here." Chris heard Richard's voice. It sounded closer.

"Hey!" Chris shouted jumping slightly. "Hello?!"

Chris stepped back as he heard Richard give an exasperated sigh and walked over to the bottle. Placing his head over the opening Chris stared up at his brown eye.

"I need you to be quiet." Richard spoke with rushed irritation.

"Yes master." Chris gave with an automatic response before he even knew he was saying it. Rolling his eyes Chris dropped down on the ground glaring up at Richard's eye.

"I need to get the wording right. I'll summon you when I'm ready." Richard moved away from the bottle as he began to turn the pages of his wish book he had obviously found.

"Look, I could help!" Chris offered waiting for Richard to decline. "Hello?"

Raising an eyebrow Chris listened as Richard began mumbling something, turning the pages rapidly in the book. Then he spoke again reading from the book.

"Chris, I command you out of the bottle."

"Finally!" Chris sighed crossing his arms as the emerald green smoke swirled around him, the pulling sensation returned before Chris felt his feet land on solid ground. Looking around he no longer saw the pink walls and purple couches, only the ancient wood that held up the black magic vault. Richard glanced at his genie's direction raising an eyebrow.

Chris stared at his new attire with annoyance once more rolling his eyes. Spotting Richard he moved over to him and looked at the book of wishes.  
"Let me see this." Chris said grabbing the book. Closing it he threw it over his shoulder and on the ground. "There I helped."

"You too. I'm gonna have to cast a spell over the whole family." Richard growled as he shoved past Chris to get the book. "Either you can help or you go back in the bottle." He snapped holding the pink bottle up towards Chris.

"You still think magic isn't the cause of your problems." Chris countered. He watched as Richard opened his mouth to demand him back in the bottle only for the soft jingle of orbs to cause the older witch to jump.

"Paige, I told you. Don't orb in and surprise me." Richard turned to the entrance of the vault where Phoebe and Paige were standing. Phoebe's jaw dropped open before she covered her mouth with her hand as she glanced at Chris up and down.

"How come you didn't tell me you were my _nephew?!" _Paige sent a glare at Chris who stared at her in disbelief.

"Do you really think that's important right now?"

"Green really is your color, Chris. It makes your eyes pop." Phoebe struggled to hide her giggles as Chris threw his arms down exasperated.

"Do you think we can deal with this later because your boyfriend here has gone over the edge?!" Chris directed their attention to Richard who was watching the exchange silently.

"Look, I'm fine, alright? I just need to do some reading." He defended before holding up the bottle in Chris's direction ignoring the young genie's protest shaking his head. "I'll call you when I'm ready. I command you…"

"This is for your own good." Paige sighed sadly as she raised her arm tossing a small vial towards Richard. With a wave of his hand the witch watched as the bottle and Paige flew across the room.

"Paige!" Phoebe cried as she saw her sister fall to the ground unmoving. Chris shoved past Richard out of the vault and to the sisters looking his aunt over.

* * *

Jinny kept her eyes closed as she multitasked her mind. Being stuck in a bottle for centuries had its perks. She was slowly sensing for the pink tomb, tracing the witches' orbs.

The door bell rang a second time and the demon spared a moment to open one of her eyes. In the living room she saw the two sleeping. Smirking she watched as the woman unconsciously leaned in closer to the man who placed his arm around her lovingly.

Closing her eyes again she concentrated on summoning the carpet. The ancient rug smoothed itself under the door coming to her call, flying obediently to her. With the magical shock the rug fell to the ground burnt, its beautiful colors and designed exchanged for black ashes.

Smirking Jinny stepped over the now useless barrier.

* * *

Richard, Phoebe, and Chris waited as Paige moaned opening her eyes. Bending down Richard held out his hands to the witch spitting out apologies as he helped her up.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Richard began as Paige steadied herself. Raising a hand to silence him Paige nodded in understanding.

"It's okay." She sighed. "It's fine."

"I'll make it up to you." Richard quickly added turning to Chris who stepped back a bit as Phoebe stood in front of her nephew.

"No, no, no, not that way." Phoebe stopped him.

"No more wishes." Paige told him wincing as she placed a hand on her head. But Richard just held out his hands as he reassured them looking at Phoebe and Paige before he gave his attention to Chris.

"No, no, it's okay. It's not for me. Chris, I wish you…"

"Sorry but that wish is for me." A voice hissed. Turning they gapped as Jinny smirked at them holding the pink bottle. Chris felt the panic creep up on his face as the demon threw a fireball in Richard's direction. Paige pushed the older witch down while Richard cried out as he cradled his shoulder where the fireball had hit.

"Genie I wish the Charmed Ones' dead." Jinny sneered at Chris. Struggling Chris felt the emotion of horror as his hands clasped together nodding his head. Phoebe and Paige dropped to the ground lifelessly.

"NO!" the young genie witch screamed as he ran to his aunts' bodies.

"Paige!" Richard gasped as he pulled himself over to the other side of Paige's body.

"Now," Jinny glared at Chris. "Back in the bottle."

Chris sent a pained expression at Phoebe and Paige before giving Richard a pleading stare. Crossing his arms the emerald green smoke surrounded him and he felt the familiar pull before he landed hard on the plush carpet.

Jinny smirked at the bottle giving it a shake. Chris felt his body be tossed across the small area into the bottle wall. He cried out before falling in a heap onto the soft ground of the bottle.

* * *

"No no no!" Richard whispered as he shook Paige and Phoebe. "Not yet."

He jumped up, turning to run back into the vault. He was sure he had some healing herbs in there. He couldn't be too late.

Two faint balls of light formed out of the two dead sisters before taking the shape of Phoebe and Paige.

"Hold on, I have some…" Richard began. He was torn to stay with Paige and moving to go in search of something he was pretty sure wouldn't work. "Paige I am so sorry."

* * *

Piper felt like she was floating. A soft numb feeling took over her sense as she looked around. Frowning she felt the warmness around her arms and face leave turning into an empty cold. Glancing down her jaw dropped as she stared at her and Leo lying down on the couch. Was she dead…again?

"Oh no." She breathed out. Leo unconsciously turned his head down towards hers, a frown on his angelic features. "Leo! Wake up."

The frown deepened before his hand slid over her heart as the soft golden glow appeared from his palm soaking itself into her skin. An invisible tug began to pull her back into her body. The coldness slowly exchanged for the warmth.

"But how?"

* * *

Chris let out a ragged breath as he sat on the floor of the bottle. His head hung in between his knees which he held to his chest. He couldn't believe what he just done.

But he refused to believe his inner thoughts. It wasn't possible. They were not dead. Leo would have figured something out. He protested against any thought of the possiblity. Now he on the other hand...He was a genie. Stuck to grant wishes for the rest of his life. There was nothing he could do.

He couldn't hear anything, didn't know where he was. The opening of the bottle had been covered plunging him into the darkness. That's why when the bright light had come from the opening he winced raising an arm to his eyes.

"Out of the bottle." Jinny's voice commanded. Crossing his arms Chris let the tornado of the green cloud pull him out from the bottle in front of his new master. Giving her a hard stare he kept his arms crossed clenching his jaw.

The rest of the "forty thieves" were standing around glaring and smiling at the genie before them. Jinny smirked as she saw Chris his eyes red staring angrily at her with defiance etched in his pupils.

"My condolences." She taunted him as the demon bobbed her head to the left.

Chris ignored Jinny as she sized him up. She took a step forward and he took a step back bumping against the stone wall. The demon grabbed his jaw, letting her nails push into his skin as he tried to pull away.

"You'll do nicely." She finally said turning his face to the side examining his features. "Enough for me to maintain my empire anyway." She added pushing his face back.

"I won't." Chris growled. He was able to handle Wyatt on a daily basis, a demon was nothing. But with Wyatt he had free will. Being a genie didn't come with that privilege. Jinny laughed at his protests, placing her hands on her hips she ignored his earlier statement.

"I wish that you will be _my _genie, granting only my wishes for eternity."

Chris flexed his jaw as he answered. She had made her point.

"Yes, master." Clapping his hands together he nodded his head once. Looking down he saw the new gold cufflinks around his wrists.

* * *

"Uh," Phoebe spoke raising an eyebrow as she looked around her, purposefully avoiding her dead body. "We're not moving on."

"_Why _aren't we moving on?" Paige asked placing her hand on her hip. Phoebe shrugged in reply.

"Paige, I…" Richard started but the ghost raised her hand in silence.

"I know it's ok." She reassured him. "Are you alright?"

"What?" Richard asked her in shock of the ludicrous question before looking at his fireball wound. "This? I…I'm fine. You guys are the ones dead."

"And Jinny has the bottle which means she has Chris." Phoebe added.

"Yeah, and you know it would have been nice to know that Chris was my nephew before I died!" Paige turned to Phoebe who rolled her eyes.

"I was going to tell you earlier I just didn't get a chance." Richard raised an eyebrow at the sisters' exchange before Phoebe added. "But right now we need to get to the Book and figure out how to fix this."

"Well, how do expect us to get to the Book?" Paige reminded her sister crossing her arms.

"You're ghosts, if you concentrate hard enough you should be able to get anywhere you want." Richard piped in.

"That's right, we're ghosts. We could possess Jinny and get the bottle back." Phoebe spoke turning to Paige. "Where ever Jinny might be."

"Ok, Richard you stay here you'll be safer." Paige ordered softly before nodding to Phoebe. Closing their eyes Richard watched as their forms disappeared.

* * *

Chris groaned as he tried to pull the new cufflinks off his wrists. They wouldn't budge. He had to find a loophole around her wish. He was not one for the lifetime of servitude. Especially if that meant that Jinny had an endless supply of wishes, no longer being limited to three. Again Chris tried to pull the golden cuffs off his wrists. He was a genie, his free will was gone. So he had to grant her anything. But there had to have been something that Jinny hadn't thought of. Falling back defeated Chris grabbed one of the over stuffed pillows and shoved it against his face as he cried out in frustration. Well, Wyatt would be proud. Chris had turned into exactly what he wanted him to be. Only instead of serving him, Chris was now serving a female demon planning to raise one of the most evil empires in the world. _Great._

Lifting his head he listened in to the new voices that echoed down into his small little space.

"You?" A voice hissed.

"Genie." It was a command. Chris crossed his arms as the tornado swirled around his unwilling body. Looking around him he felt his mouth dry as he saw Jinny staring at him. Almost boastingly. As if he was a prize she was showing off to the other demon who was gapping at them with bewilderment behind a woodened desk. He was an elderly figure, dark brown robes hanging on his frail body.

"It wasn't long ago you used to answer that name." The demon laughed crossing his arms. Chris tensed as the demon leaned closer into the fire light, his snake like eyes darting to Chris greedily.

"It's time you feel what it's like to be trapped in a bottle." Jinny hissed at the demon. Chris felt his shoulders sag a bit as he waited for the inevitable. "Genie, I wish Daudin to be exiled to a lifetime in a bottle as a genie."

Chris placed his hands together nodding his head. The smile never left Daudin's face as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke into clear bottle that was sitting on his desk. A stopper appeared, sealing the bottle shut.

"Nicely done." Jinny grinned in his direction. "I command you back into the bottle."

Clenching his jaw Chris glared at her as the green cloud pulled him back into the bottle.

* * *

"Anymore bright ideas?!" Paige huffed as she crossed her arms again, watching Phoebe attempt to turn the page in the book.

"Hey, you're the one that thought it would be safer for Richard to stay back at his place." Phoebe retorted. "We don't have time for this!" she hissed as she threw her hands up in the air in defeat turning to Paige.

"Now what?"

"We could try scrying." Paige offered before she remembered.

"Can't hold the crystal." Phoebe countered. "A spell?"

"Technically since we're now longer in our bodies we no longer have magic. We're just ghosts now." Paige confirmed. Magic was in their blood. As long as they were ghost there was no blood meaning no magic.

"Well we got to find a way to find Jinny somehow." Phoebe sighed as she placed a transparent hand on her forehead pacing back and forth across the attic floor. There was no telling what Jinny would wish for besides the death of the Charmed Ones and the lost city in the Middle East.

"How did Jinny find the bottle?" Paige asked as she looked over at Phoebe who merely shrugged in reply.

"She must have had a connection with it. I mean she was trapped in it for centuries." Phoebe would have sympathized with the former genie if it weren't for the fact that she had wished to kill her and her sisters, planned to rule an evil empire, and now had her nephew trapped in a bottle. Feeling the guilt pang her soul she looked down sorrowfully. Chris had purposefully switched places with her knowing exactly what his wish would do. To protect her he had released her from the bottle. And now she was a ghost who couldn't think of a single thing to save him. "Wait a minute."

Paige frowned as her sister looked up at her in revelation. "What?"

"We're ghosts." Phoebe insisted. "Dead."

"Yeah Pheebs." Paige nodded still not understanding where Phoebe was going with this whole thing. "We established this."

"We can haunt anyone we want." Phoebe continued only for Paige to raise an eyebrow at her with a confused expression.

"You really think this is the time to scare off the girlfriends of your ex's?"

"Paige!" Phoebe rolled her eyes at her as she stomped her foot on the ground silently. Finally Paige seemed to catch on where Phoebe was going. "We can haunt Jinny and find the bottle."

"Like Richard said if we concentrate hard enough we should be able to find Jinny." Phoebe grinned as she closed her eyes again along with Paige before their forms changed into two transparent clouds of light.

* * *

Chris paced back and forth in the bottle waiting for Jinny to call him again. She had tugged him around; showing her new genie off like someone would a prized dog. Her wishes had varied from exile to slow painful deaths to making several of her former masters into genies. Frankly Chris was wished out.

Then there were the sisters. Leo would be able to figure out something. That was as long as their souls hadn't moved on yet. The future wouldn't survive without the Charmed Ones.

Chris rolled his eyes as he heard Jinny and one of her men discussing something. Chris stopped as he felt the bottle being lifted up by someone. Steadying himself he looked up to see Jinny's mouth.

"You ready in there?" She sneered in victory holding the bottle out in front of her. "I wish to resurrect the lost city of Zanbar."

Chris once again felt his hands unwillingly clasp together before he nodded his head once granting the wish he had been dreading the whole time.

A low rumble caused Jinny to shake making the bottle have its own little earthquake. Chris nearly fell before he steadied himself grimacing as the rumble died down. He could practically hear the grin in Jinny's voice as she spoke more to herself than anyone else.

"Finders keepers."

"I wouldn't unpack just yet if I were you." A voice chimed in from behind Jinny. Turning around she growled angrily advancing towards the ghosts of Paige and Phoebe.

"Why haven't you moved on? You're dead!" She screeched. Chris felt a grin appear on his face as he heard the familiar voices of Paige and Phoebe. At least they hadn't moved on yet meaning the magic could still be reversed!

"We had some unfinished business." Phoebe added glaring at the former genie.

"What do you expect to happen if you get the bottle back?" Jinny challenged raising an eyebrow. "He only answers to me now."

"Good point." Phoebe smirked jumping as her spirit pushed herself into Jinny's body, quickly taking control from the demon.

Chris felt the bottle fall from Jinny's grasps to the ground. Sand flew in from the opening onto his hair as he caught himself, the bottle landing on its side. Jinny's thieves stared at each other before Paige unsure of how to kill a ghost. They screamed out as Phoebe sent two fireballs at them quickly throwing another at the last demon.

"I think I've got control of the body." Phoebe confirmed holding on strong as she felt Jinny fight back. Bending down she picked up the bottle. Phoebe looked down into the opening seeing Chris staring back up at her and smiled. "Hi, sweetie. Chris, I wish you free."

Smirking Chris willingly placed his hands together with a bow of his head before the tornado of green smoke pulled him through the opening of the bottle. Jinny did command the wish. Grinding his teeth together he shrugged off the strong sensation of Jinny grabbing onto him as they switched places and grinned as he felt his feet land on the solid ground of the cave. The smoke soon cleared, rushing into the bottle like a vacuum.

"NO!" Jinny squealed murderously as she stared at her surroundings before looking down at her new gold cuffs binding her to Chris's command. "Let me out of here!"

"I wish the Charmed Ones alive again." Chris voiced his command with a smirk as he saw Jinny glare up at him full of hatred.

"Yes, master." The genie growled clapping her hands together with a nod of her head.

"Don't forget to take care of that!" Phoebe rushed to say pointing over his shoulder to Zanbar before her soul disappeared along with Paige's.

Raising an eyebrow Chris turned and stared at the newly found city and placed his hand on the back of his head wincing.

"Let me out!" Jinny's protests continued. Chris gave the bottle a little shake thinking of a way to word his wish.

* * *

"They aren't waking up! How come they aren't waking up?" Chris rambled as he paced once again look in the direction of the grandfather clock as it chimed for the eighth time.

"Would you relax?" Phoebe tried to calm her frantic nephew who was growing anxious with each chime.

"I'm sorry, did you say relax? Because I'm about to disappear, vanish forever, cease to exist." Chris counted off, hi pace speed increasing as the clock chimed the eleventh time.

"Oh my God, you're so dramatic." Phoebe rolled her eyes tiredly. Chris jumped when Leo and Piper's breathes became quick as they looked around, their surroundings becoming sharper. "Hey, are you ok?"

"I think so." Piper replied. Phoebe saw Chris's shoulders slump as Piper pushed away from Leo who removed his arm from around her. "Wh-wh-what are you doing?"

"Uh, I don't know, I swear." Leo quickly stood leaving Piper on the couch, giving her space. Looking at Phoebe and Chris he scrunched his eyebrows together. "What's going on?"

Chris opened his mouth to quickly explain before either of the two got suspicious but Phoebe beat him too it with her calm relaxed excuse.

"Arabic sleeping potion. Very strong, not good."

"You mean Jinny did this?" Piper concluded glancing at Leo before turning her attention back to her sister and whitelighter.

"Who else?" Phoebe shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, we got to stop her." Piper shrugged her arm that was still asleep and started her way to standing but Phoebe smiled back a hint of a laugh in her tone as she calmed her down.

"We already did while you were sleeping. She's back in the bottle." Phoebe watched as Chris bent down to the pink tomb and handed it over to Leo.

"Which we were sort of hoping you could take care of for us." Leo nodded as he circled the bottle in his hand curiously.

"So that's it? It's all over?" When did vanquishes become this easy? Leo kept the last part to himself as he tore his gaze from the bottle.

"Pretty much," Chris shrugged before he remembered his accidental wish. "I mean you still forgive me, right?"

"Of course."

"Good." Chris nodded soberly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Glancing down at his stance he cleared his throat unfolding his arms, uncomfortably hanging them to his side.

"I still wanna know why we all didn't die." Phoebe blurted shrugging at the glare Chris sent her way. "What? I'm curious."

"Oh, sure, you don't mind them knowing that they almost died but not that..." Chris began stopping as he noticed who exactly was in the room. "Never mind."

"What did Leo and I miss?" Piper questioned narrowing her eyes at the two.

"Well, Chris switched places with me when Jinny attacked." Phoebe conveniently started smiling in amusement at the irritated glance Chris sent her way and ignoring the small laugh Piper let escape as she looked over at Chris. "Then Jinny made a wish for the Charmed Ones to die and we almost did, but then we turned into ghosts and..."

"Huh!" Piper interrupted. "So that wasn't a dream I had. I was floating over my body looking down at me and then, uh, you healed me."

"I did?" Leo asked as Piper pointed at him. His ex wife nodded her head as she continued on with her story.

"Yeah. I called to you when you were sleeping and somehow you must have heard me and you wouldn't let me go."

"Well, then that must be the reason why Phoebe and Paige's spirits didn't move on." Chris smiled at the loophole he had spent hours trying to think of while he was trapped in the bottle. "See the wish was for all the Charmed Ones to die, so saving you must have saved them."

"That was really sweet of you." Piper added not noticing Phoebe smiling at the two and the hopeful stare from Chris.

"Anytime." Leo grinned. "So you wanna go get Wyatt with me?"

"Sure." Piper agreed getting up from the couch to stand next to him before they orbed out.

"Wait, wh..." Chris started before letting his shoulders drop. "What about me?"

Phoebe gave her nephew a sympathetic smile as she reassured the young witch.

"I wouldn't give up. There may be hope for you yet."

**a/n: Ok so what started out as a like a six page piece turned into a 22 page document. How this happened i have no clue. It started out as a humor fic then changed into a drama and now it is a humourous drama. THIS IS MY FIRST BIG PIECE THAT I'VE WRITTEN SINCE EXAMS EXCEPT MY THIRD PROPHECIES SERIES. YAYAYAY... Anyway review. **


End file.
